eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Teenage Life
|year = 2006|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 19th|points = 25|previous = Touch My Fire|next = Flying the Flag (For You)}} Teenage Life was the United Kingdom entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 in Athens performed by Daz Sampson. At the final, it was performed 15th following Lithuania and preceding host country Greece. At the close of voting, it placed 19th with 25 points. Lyrics (“What did you learn at school today?”) (That’s what the teachers used to say) Oh yeah (But they don’t know, don’t understand, do they?) (Why do they always give advice?) Always (Saying “Just be nice, always think twice”) (When it’s been a long time since they had a teenage life) Let’s go (“What did you learn at school today?”) What did you learn? (That’s what the teachers used to say) What did you learn? (But they don’t know, don’t understand, do they?) (Why do they always give advice?) Always, always (Saying “Just be nice, always think twice”) (When it’s been a long time since they had a teenage life) Dwellin’ on the past, from back when I was young Thinkin’ of my school days and tryin’ to write this song Classroom schemes and dreams, man, they couldn’t save me ‘Cause my days were numbered when I signed down on Avy Teenage kicks running out, what could we do? I still show respect to my boys who made it through And getting told off Mr T how my life would be Then giving him a signal, so everyone could see Sunshine and shade, those girls I’d serenade Thinkin’ of those sixth form chicks that misbehave (Whatever) Hopin’ that those days would go on and on forever Every day something new, just friends runnin’ together But suddenly school ends, your teenage life’s gone All your mates are growin’ up, now they’re movin’ on And now I’m lookin’ back, I’ll tell you what I know Do you listen to your teacher? No, I don’t think so (“What did you learn at school today?”) Yeah, yeah (That’s what the teachers used to say) (But they don’t know, don’t understand, do they?) (Why do they always give advice?) (Saying “Just be nice, always think twice”) (When it’s been a long time since they had a teenage life) Now if you give the kids time, together they will shine Yeah, yeah (Ooh… shine) We all will shine, hear me now And if you treat the kids fine, they won’t do the crime No, no (Won’t do the crime) Yeah Now my bad old ways were durin’ my school days Messin’ with those grade A’s, my life is just a haze I’m goin’ through the struggle, five ten and kickin’ back So I could lock the flow, lace it up now on the track Oh yeah, I felt the pain whilst chasin’ all the fame I’m being told I’m nothin’, just a player in the game But now I walk tall, stand proud for you to see I’m drivin’ these fast cars, it’s five stars for me (“What did you learn at school today?”) Just take your turn, you gotta learn (That’s what the teachers used to say) (But they don’t know, don’t understand, do they?) They don’t know nothin’ (Why do they always give advice?) Always givin’ advice, yeah (Saying “Just be nice, always think twice”) (When it’s been a long time since they had a teenage life) Yeah, yeah (When it’s been a long time since they had a teenage life) Videos Category:United Kingdom Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2006 Category:21st Century Eurovision